Metales
by Ophelia Greengrass
Summary: La plata de Slytherin y el dorado de Gryffindor, quieres fundir los metales: oro y plata, para crear algo que aún no sabes que es, pero estás decidido a hacerlo.


**Disclaimer:** Todos lo reconocible de Harry Potter pertenece a la maravillosa rubia_ J.K Rowling_.

**Aquí está la respuesta p****ara el Reto Tercera Generación del foro The Ruins.**

**Scorpius/Lily son mi pareja predilecta de la tercera generación, aunque no tenía idea de como plantear algo entre ellos, disfruto leyendo de ellos pero creo que no son mi fuerte escribiendo, me hace falta pulirlos en mi cabeza para que no recaigan a ser una segunda versión de Draco/Astoria.**

**Espero que lo disfruten, besos.**

* * *

><p><strong>"Metales"<strong>

La miras y tus ojos grises, usualmente gélidos como el mercurio, adquieren un brillo cálido y especial como la plata cuando se derrite. Tu corazón se acelera, tan fuerte que se te a figura que llevas un dragón prisionero en tu pecho; un dragón que golpea, gruñe, araña y lanza fuego, haciéndote estremecer sin razón aparente. Te quedas absorto y ajeno a tus amigos que charlan sobre los TIMOs. Te llenas los pulmones de aire y pasas tus manos por tu rubio cabello, en un fingido intento por lucir mejor, pues sabes que eres lo suficientemente guapo para llamar la atención de cualquiera, porque eres arrogante y buscas llamar _su_ atención. Quieres que de esa forma ella se fije en ti, que valla hacía ti y no tener que ir tú tras ella. El orgullo Malfoy te pesa en esos momentos; sonríes al comprobar que has heredado todo de tu padre, que eres una fiel replica del antiguo príncipe de Slytherin. Pero tu sonrisa no es la de él, has heredado la sonrisa cálida de tu madre y sabes que esa mezcla provoca que llames más la atención. Muchos ojos se posan en ti, desde pequeños trozos de carbón a brillantes esmeraldas que te devoran con ansias, pero esas pequeñas gotas de oro puro y liquido no te han volteado a ver.

—¿Scorpius? – escuchas la voz de tu amigo quien está a un lado de ti y piensas lo ruin que eres al haberte fijado en su hermana. Su pequeña hermana: Lily Luna Potter. —¿Pretendes que todas las chicas se lancen sobre ti o qué? – pregunta con burla y picardía, pero no lo miras, no tienes el valor para hacerlo y tu mirada se queda perdida en la lejanía.

—¿Scorpius? – escuchas de nuevo el llamado, pero ahora es el de tu amiga. Entonces caes en cuenta de que te has quedado posando con las manos enredadas en tu cabello y la sonrisa para portada de corazón de bruja. Te sientes un idiota, pero sigues en la misma posición, internamente con la esperanza de que te volteé a ver y solo cuando los ojos de ella te miren, actuaras natural y como si nada. Pero ella sigue hablando con su primo y tú no formas partes de su mundo, por más que otras te miren y deseen, a ella no le provocas lo mismo y solo te sientes más idiota. —¿A que diantres estás jugando? – brama Rose para que le pongas atención.

—Nada – suspiras, soltando el aire que habías tomado para inflar tu pecho con orgullo y sientes como el feroz dragón que rugía en tu pecho se ha quedado inconsciente por un "Desmaius." Con indiferencia borras tu sonrisa y te cruzas de brazos, borrando tu apariencia de conquistador, para regalar el porte frío y superior que poseen los Malfoy. Escuchas como Albus ríe a carcajadas y tus mejillas se tornan levemente rojas.

—¿Qué te pasó? – la mirada avellana de Rose te fulmina con reproche tanto por haberla ignorado como por haber causado ese revuelo en las chicas.

—¿Qué ya no me puedo estirar? – preguntas con sarcasmo, intentando ocultar tu propia vergüenza.

—¿Llamas a eso estirar? – responde de mala manera y sus avellanas parecen estar dorándose en el fuego, sus ojos fieros te intimidan.

—Si, se llama estirar – te burlas para suavizar el ambiente y la risa de Albus te ayuda mucho.

—Si, claro, pero si hasta parecía que te fueran a tomar foto en cualquier momento – tu amigo se burla de ti, pero entre los dos logran robarle una sonrisa a la Gryffindor, amiga de ambos y prima de él. Retoman la platica de los exámenes que tienen que tomar y planean con desinterés las carreras que van a cursar. Albus quiere ser un auror como su padre y sabes que si estudiara más lo podría lograr, solo necesita aplicarse en una materia más para completar cinco TIMOs y cinco EXTASIS. Rose quiere ser sanadora, como tu madre y sabes que será excelente porque tiene un tacto increíble, al menos con las criaturas mágicas, porque con su primo y contigo es medio salvaje cuando la hacen enojar. Pero tú no tienes idea de que estudiar, tu padre maneja negocios y trabaja en el ministerio como jefe de las relaciones internacionales de magia, difícil de creer para un hombre tan prejuicios como sabes que él es.

La tarde pasa y sigues sin saber que quieres hacer y te propones pasar todos tus TIMOs para tener abiertas las opciones. Albus y tú se van a la sala común de Slytherin y Rose a la torre de Gryffindor. Pasan la tarde bromeando y la noche cae pronto, cuando tu amigo Potter sale a dar sus rondas de prefecto te pones a revisar tus cosas y deberes para pasar el rato. Cuando revisas tus deberes de pociones caes en cuenta de dos cosas: te has quedado con los apuntes de Rose y si se los vas a regresar tienes una escusa para ir a la torre de Gryffindor y existen muchas posibilidades de toparte con Lily.

Sales corriendo con el cuaderno de Rose y te topas con tu amigo y la otra chica que es prefecta. Sonríes porque en tus manos llevas la escusa perfecta para que no te detengan. Y con tu buen porte de siempre, avanzas a largas zancadas para subir a la torre donde está tu amiga y la pequeña pelirroja que te tiene loco desde que la viste en el andén del expreso 9 ¾.

Llegas frente al retrato de la señora gorda, la rechoncha mujer te mira y sabes que aunque te supieras la palabra clave no te dejará entrar porque llevas la túnica de Slytherin y la corbata mal ajustada, pero con los colores verde-plata.

—¿Sucede algo, Scorpius? – la melódica voz detrás de ti despierta el dragón en tu pecho.

—¿Lily? – giras para verla y la sonrisa de tu rostro se borra al verla con su primo.

—¿Qué paso? – su sonrisa hermosa vuelve a reavivar el fuego en tu pecho y por fin tienes esas orbes de oro mirándote, dándote toda la atención.

—Tu prima olvido esto – murmuras extendiéndole el libro con los apuntes de Rose. El instante ha valido la pena y puedes entregar sin miramientos el objeto que era tu única escusa para estar ahí. Sigues sumergido en sus ojos, sus bellos ojos de oro derretido tan radiantes y cálidos derritieron la plata de los tuyos. El dragón de tu pecho quiere salir y gruñir frente a ella para llamar su atención.

—Gracias, Scorp – dice ella y tú sonríes aun cuando jamás te han gustado que abrevien tu nombre, ella te pudo llamar "Hyperion" y hubieras sonreído igual porque te tiene loco y todo suena maravilloso en su boca.

Le entregas los apuntes de Rose y esperas que diga algo más porque tu lengua se ha quedado pegada a tu paladar. Pero su primo la toma del brazo para que entren a la sala común y tú le fulminas con tu mirada, nuevamente orbes de mercurio frío. Y cuando cruza el hueco por el retrato y te volteá a ver una vez más y vuelve a derretirte, te convences que la quieres y que tarde que temprano alguien lo notará, sobre todo Albus y estarás en graves problemas.

Regresas a la sala común de tu casa, pensando en lo que alguna vez te dijo tu padre. Las esmeraldas de tu madre y la orbes de mercurio de tu padre representaban los colores de Slytherin: verde-plata, ambos fieles serpientes de Salazar. Y ahora tú con la plata de Slytherin y el dorado de Gryffindor, quieres fundir los metales: oro y plata, para crear algo que aún no sabes que es, pero estás decidido a hacerlo. Porque ahora que lo piensas nunca habías sido tan poético como para pasar un día entero pensando en cosas tan ridículas como el comprar los ojos con piedras preciosas y metales o demás cosas; y regresando lo que te había dicho tu padre: Te das cuenta de que estás enamorado, cuando te la pasas todo el día baboseando. Y para reafirmar la teoría de aquello, acabas de caer en cuenta que has tomado un rumbo equivocado por andar pensando en ella. Estás perdido, Scorpius, y no de manera textual, estás perdido porque estás obsesionado con el tesoro y tu abuelo dijo una vez: el tesoro no siempre es de oro y plata.


End file.
